Vamparic Infections
by Poisonedheart23
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like Inside a vampires body? Thrax is going to find out but what's going to happen to him in the end? Oneshot. just a pinch of twilight. Rated T just in case. Bit of romance I guess, I don't know depends how you look at it


Within the microscopic world, Thrax, a powerful, yet not well known virus is waiting for another takedown. Another body to sneak into, and kill. It was a slow day to begin with. Thrax was now located in Forks, Washington, and there was not a sole to be seen where he was.

Thrax was a tall, red skinned virus. He had dark yellow eyes, and sharp features. Not to mention well built. He wore all black, and had a DNA chain wrapped around his wrist. It was used to store DNA beads when he takes down a victim. He would sneak into the hypothalamus, and snatch it. But that won't happen, unless there was a body right for his taking.

He was standing on a hospital table, he was going to infect a girl, but she was rushed into the emergency room before he had a chance. Doctors said she fell down some stairs, and got seriously hurt. But Thrax knew, with that kind of injury, she couldn't had fallen down stairs. As much as he wanted to just go in, infect her, and get out, he knew he couldn't: There would be a whole bunch of disinfectants, and he really did not want to be dissolved.

He waited, and waited, until there would be at least someone to infect. Someone unhealthy enough to take down, and hopefully, soon.

The medal cart started to be taken away, into the room that that one girl was taken into.

_The systems must be week,_ Thrax thought to himself evilly. _It should be a good time to take her down._

With that, he waited until the cart was close enough to the girl. This was a good chance. He was close enough now; he jumped off the table, and spread his trench coat open, making him glide through the air. But, there was a bit of a mistake. As he flew to the girl, a male, a very dashing male had come up to her. Thrax had not realized it, but he landed on him instead.

It was a hard landing, right on the nose. It was not exactly the soft skin he landed times before, but he had thought nothing of it. He slithered his way inside the body, not knowing the danger that lies ahead.

*************

There was no one in the nose. No one at all. Not a single sole walked the streets as he traveled down the windpipe. He even dared in the open it was so empty.

"Where is everybody?" He asked himself, his low voice echoing around him. Farther he traveled, the eerier it became. It was dead silence: There was no sounds of cells bustling the streets; the sounds of breathing was not even present. It was like this person was dead. But it couldn't be, could it?

"You seem lost?" A female's voice chimed in the deathly still air. Thrax spun around, to see a frightfully beautiful woman. Her black hair reached down to her lower back, and her skin was like carved marble. At first, Thrax was hypnotized, unable to respond until the woman spoke again. "Is there a reason you're here?"

Thrax snapped out of it. "It's none of your concern baby," He replied normally.

"Oh, it is though," She grinned. "I don't think you know where you're going."

"I know where I'm going." Then he thought, _'I just don't know where everyone is."_

"Dear, no one is hear," she said, like she read his thoughts. "It's just me, some good friends, and you."

He took a step back. How did she know what he was thinking? "Well, then, why are you hear?" He asked her. "What kind of virus are you?"

She let out a laugh that sung in Thrax's ears. "I'm not a virus. I am a residence of this body."

"But this body is like…dead!" He started to get confused. What was going on? Where is everyone?

She hovered over to him, and placed her ice like hands on his warm chest. "Walk with me dear," she demanded in the most irresistible tone. "I'll tell you everything."

He did as he was told, and didn't even to seem to notice what he was doing.

"You see dear, I'm sure by the way you act, you have never been in a place like this before," she explained, leading him down into the heart. "This is not the usual body you enter. Back a long time ago, this place use to be lively. However, a sickness came along and attacked. We were very week at that point of time, and could hardly defend ourselves.

"But then, with some help of a very gracious doctor, we were able to survive. It was very painful at first; it was like everything was on fire for three consecutive days. But it all paid off in the long run. Sadly, only a few of us where able to stay, and the rest had to leave. "

She lead him into a dark alley way. Thrax hardly noticed what was going on around him. She was so stunning; so beautiful, it was like the world raveled around her.

_Snap out of it man!_ His mind yelled at him. _Your here to take this body down! Not to flirt with the residence! _But he couldn't. He was in the palm of her delicate looking hands.

"It is so nice to see someone like you show up," she whispered, liking her lips as she pushed him up agents a wall. "I have been dying to meet someone like you."

Thrax grinned, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stretched up, and inhaled the scent of his neck.

"So what's up with this place baby?" He asked, eyes drooping shut.

"Oh, you should know I guess. I mean, you are our exquisite guest. "She licked his neck, and whispered cold icy breath into his ear. "You see dear, we are not human… We're Vampires."

At that moment, she snapped at him. Thrax came out of his trance and scurried away from her. Now he saw her true form: The beautiful being's lips where pulled back over sharp fangs. Her lovely eyes where now red with thirst. Thrax had to get away from her.

He spun to run, but she was already there. She grabbed his trench coat and through him back. He scattered to his feat.

"You can't run from us dear," she smirked evilly. "We are much stronger, and faster than you." With that, three other tall, lean, pale and bronzed hair males stepped out of the shadows, and stood by her side.

Thrax took off at a dead run, but it was no use. Two of the males grabbed him by the arms, and pinned him to the wall. Thrax struggled and fought to get out of their grip, but it was no use. His claw extended and was glowing a bright, fiery orange, and tried to dig it into one of the guys' arms, but it would not too through. Their skin was impenetrable.

"Let me go!" Thrax yelled. "Now!" He fought harder and yelled louder. The female held his head in the palm of her cold hand.

"Don't fret dear," she hissed with a smile. "It's no use, you're helpless." Her lips pealed back, and dug her fangs into his neck. Thrax cried out in pain, and felt blood being drained from him. The world around him started to dim and then, became dark.

******************

Burning, fire, heat, pain, Thrax begged for it to stop, but it raged on. He could not move; He could not yell, scream, cry, and only endure the pain.

How long has it been? How long has this pain been burning inside him?

It was only that one moment, his eyes opened, and the pain dwindled away. He shot up, and found himself inside a large bedroom. It was scarlet red, it black satin decorated around the room. He was in a king size bed, and soon realized he was completely stripped of his original clothing. He saw them hanging on an arm chair, but did not dare to move.

The woman came in, wherein a black satin dress. She was even more stunning then before, but Thrax was not going to fall for it this time. He backed up to the edge of the bed, keeping the covers over him.

"Don't worry my dear, your okay," she assured him.

"Stay the hell away from me you crazy bitch!" He shouted at her, sounding angrier then frighten. But she came closer, like he was begging her to be with him. She sat on the bed with him, and held him there.

"My dear, there is no need for that," she whispered. "You're well, and better than ever."

"What are you talking about!?"

She smiled, and touched his bare skin. That is when he noticed. His skin was a bit lighter red, and realized her hands no longer felt like ice. He pushed her off, and hurried to a mirror that stood in the room. He had fangs, and beat red eyes. What had become of him?

She came up from behind him, and brushed her hands along his chest. "You're one of us now dear," she told him. "One of use now, and forever."

Thrax knew it. He was one of them. He was one of the vampires now. Now, and forever.


End file.
